Omniforce
by Omnitroid1
Summary: In a universe where omnitroids exist, due to a small mistake on Samus's part, what can happen? Starring: Me, Samus, and Ben.


Intro: During one of Samus Aran's missions, a metroid escaped and fled to Earth, where it came across Ben Tennyson and latched onto the Omnitrix and, due to some strange circumstance, gained the power of the Omnitrix's powers of transformation. That metroid reproduced and the new species have since been dubbed "omnitroids".(my cover photo for this fanfic has a picture of what they look like. I drew it myself)

(?($(&)$)?)

Prologue

On planet Xenos, 12,000 light years away from Earth, and 20,000 light years from planet Xebes, a shadowy figure sat in his labratory, hunching over something. A green light erupted from what he was hunching over, illuminating him. He wore what looked like a white bodysuit with black straps running across his chest, attached to his belt. The bodysuit had green stripes leading up his chest to his shoulders, and from there, down to the cuffs of his sleeves. He was also wearing green gloves, green boots, and what looked like a white motorcycle helmet with a green tint. The man started laughing evilly to himself.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "No evil laugh. That's a bad habit I need to get rid of. Very bad habit indeed." And so he went back to work.

Chapter 1: Meet Omnitroid(That's me!) and His Omnitroids

Samus was annoyed. First of all, that that mission five years ago turned into a disaster, giving the most dangerous species in the universe(besides space pirates, those guys are pretty bad) the ability to transform into whatever they get a DNA sample of. She would never get over that one. And secondly, now she had to go exterminate some of them and their master. Yes, that's right, they can now be _tamed_ as well. As if she didn't have enough bad luck.

So here she was, in her ship, flying off to a distant planet, Xenos, to exterminate some of the race she (accidentally) helped create. Joy. She got there about an hour later, getting out of her ship. Apparently the omnitroids were over... there. She headed off to the east. As she walked, she wondered why the ground was red and the trees, if you can call them that, looked more like cracked stone carvings of trees with no leaves. She also noticed that every step of hers kicked up red dust. Strange.

After a few minutes of walking, a structure could be seen in the distance. As she walked towards it, she noticed that the structure was one room, around 20 feet by 20 feet, if her scan was correct. Who would live in a house with one room on a planet like this? She closed the distance and walked inside, the doorway having crumbled into dust approximately two years ago. As she looked around the small, to her, room, she activated her scan visor, noting that, while there was the distinct presence of the omnitroids somewhere below, there were no secret panels to scan that would open a door, or activate an elevator.

After a few more minutes of using every visor she had to sweep the place, she heard the distinct sound of gears turning, getting closer. Further observation revealed that the sounds were coming from below. She stepped back to the sides of the room when, a minute later, the floor split open and an elevator came up. Not knowing if it was a trap, or something she did, Samus stepped on the elevator. The elevator then started moving downwards, taking her into the depths, ever closer to her objective.

(?($(&)$)?)

Five minutes later, the elevator stopped, depositing Samus in a room of the same dimensions as the previous, only that this room had a lot of tools and equipment lying around. She noted that there was a door, unlike any she had encountered before, off to the side. The door was merely a motion sensor door with the design of an omnitroid on it. Samus walked in front of it and it opened, revealing a larger room with even more tools and equipment in it. She saw a glow deeper in the room, coming from around a corner. As she walked towards it, she noticed that there were several objects in the room that looked like incomplete versions of the Omnitrix.

She got to the corner and slowly, ever so slowly, looked around the corner. She saw that the glow was only coming from one of the doors she was more used to off to the side. She sighed, a little in relief, and approached the door. Before she got there, however someone spoke up behind her.

"That's my bedroom, please don't go in there." Samus spun around and shot at where the voice came from with her power beam. The figure dodged, and the shot missed, instead hitting a self behind the figure and toppling it.

"Hey, that was expensive!" the figure said, angrily. As Samus lowered her arm cannon, she took stock of the figure before her. She saw that he was wearing what looked like a white body suit, criss-crossed with black straps that connected to his belt. He had green stripes going up the sides of his chest to his shoulders, running from there to the cuffs of his sleeves. He was also wearing green gloves, green boots, and a strange white helmet with a green-tinted visor. And most notably, where he straps crossed on his chest, was distinctly an Omnitrix. The person, if that's what he was, stamped his foot in agitation. "Aren't you going to apologize?"

"I'm here to get rid of some omnitroids that were sighted around here," she said, completely avoiding the question. "Where are they?"

"Rude," he said, then sighed. "I'm not going to-...," he was cut off as an omnitroid flew into sight from behind a shelf full of books. She noticed that instead of the usual colors, this omnitroid was blue. She was about to shoot it, but what happened next shocked her so much, she didn't. It _talked_.

"Yo, Master, what's with all the ruckus?" it said in a distinctly male voice. Before Samus could get over her shock, another one flew over from the opposite direction, this one red.

"Master, are you all right? I heard a loud crash," it said, again in a male voice as well, only this one sounded a little higher. Samus expected the next one, though, and wasn't as shocked when a purple on showed up from the same direction as the blue one.

"Master, you're so clumsy," this one said. This time Samus was shocked because the purple one sounded female.

"No, nothing's wrong. I guess we should introduce ourselves, though. I'm Omnitroid," the figure said, pointing to his chest with his thumb.

"I'm Xeno," the blue omnitroid said.

"Yenos," the red one said.

"My name is Omnytroyd, spelled with 'y's instead of 'i's," the purple one said.

"Nice to meet you!" they all said, simultaniously.

A/N: I know I have a lot of other fanfictions to work on, but my mind seems to not care, and keeps throwing ideas in my face. I have way too many unfinished fanfictions for one person. And Samus is going to be talking in this fic, as it just wouldn't work if she didn't. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Ben will come in later, trust me. Leave a review/comment and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I make!


End file.
